Devil-Hero Lowerverse Gladiator
by Dimmitri Darkson Makros
Summary: Have a read. Whether you like it or not is up to you entirely up to you.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Angel Gladiator**

When people think of Angels and Demons they think of two mighty armies, one of good intentions and one of evil, trapped in a never ending conflict. These people do not realise how wrong they are. True they are created to serve for different forces but their goal is the same. To protect the innocent. Or it was…

For there was a time when Gods walked among men. Some used their abilities to help others. Some for attaining _more_ power or causing chaos. They could do what they wanted when they wanted and, as far as they were concerned, no one could tell them otherwise. Or so they thought…

Like the mortals they loved or loathed, there was a group of individuals who ruled over the gods. They were called The Entities. And to cross blades with them was to send a mouse to kill a dragon. There purpose was of the same simplicity of the Angels and Demons. To protect the innocence, whether that meant killing their enemies or their friends.

In total, The Entities maintained a council of fourteen, as was the number of elements that were the core foundations of reality. Time, life, emotion, blood, speech, thought, location, void, power, beasts, undead, negative energy, hope and technology.

At first, The Entities were fiercely loyal to the forces of justice. But, one by one, they succumbed to the temptation of darkness. When all but one remained something happened. Something new. Unlike his fallen kinsman, he was not tempted by darkness. He fell willingly. He let darkness corrupt his soul, allowed it into his body until he was filled with as much evil as there was good…!

And then he stopped. Halfway into the black abyss of evil he stopped. His once comrades were in shock. Something like this had never happened before. And with this new creation came a new ability. To be able to steal the powers of others. The leader of the fallen, The Entity called The Blood sent three of its best after him. But what they fought was not their peaceful kinsman, but a creature without mercy. Life who fell into nothing when her ability was stolen, Emotion who became mad but mortal after suffering the same fate as his sister, and Negative Energy who felt death was better suited than a life without power.

It was after those events that The Blood decided that a truce had to be made. It was not long after that both entities and gods alike disappeared… but they returned.

And with it bore a new tale, one of a great warrior who, like The Last Entity, fell into darkness but still sees the light. This is the tale of a hero. The Devil Hero!

**Chapter 1: Blood Hound **

When people think of death, they think of the terror that awaits them. They think of the pain and suffering of both their families and their own. They try to trick themselves into thinking that death will be quick and painless. Almost like falling asleep. Well let me ask something to those people. If you can compare a slow and painful death to falling asleep, how do you imagine it feels waking up?

Believe me, I've lived through it. I of all people should know the pain of rebirth. But it's not the pain alone that is experienced, but a loss of something most dear to all. They are perhaps the most treasured part of each life for, mortal or immortal. It is not obvious at first, like a wounded pride when screaming in agony. Nor is it the agony itself. It is the loss of memory.

Not many people would have considered this something of extreme import, some would have consider this a chance for a new beginning. But in my case, trapped in a tomb of both metal and stone, I believe knowledge of how I ended up in my situation would have been quite useful considering I hadn't a clue where I was, _when_ I was, or what the bloody hell I was doing there in the first place!

I screamed, or tried to, in pain. For though my mind had healed other arts of my body had not. For over the hundreds, maybe thousands (who knows possible… trillions) of years of decomposition, the cells that aloud my five senses to work had rotten and decayed. I knew that without them, once I was out in open world, I would be defenceless. I wouldn't even be able to tell where I was. I would be a sitting duck in an alligator pond.

It was then that I heard a voice. A voice in the back of my head. A voice filled with wrath that contained wisdom.

_How dare you b_e _so weak. You may not remember it, but you were once great. You, a magnificent being of great power, who have lived for so long…will not be stopped here for lack of faith! Though your memories are lost __**you **__are still the same! You have the power within yourself to heal, so stop being such a miserable arse- __**AND FRICKIN' HEAL!**_

I flinched at the last words, but not out of fear but confliction. For these words had torn my mind into a debate. Part of me had wanted to trust the voice, so that I may be reintroduced into the universe. Another part of me told me that I was crazy. I mean, when someone hears voices inside their head even I with no memory know that its not a sign of good mental health. In fact it's the complete opposite, it's crazy! (Then again so is coming back from the dead.)

And yet, somehow I felt that I could trust this voice to lead me from the darkness and into the light. The best way I can describe it is the way a child trusts their parent at a young age. For the child has to trust the parent to make the right decisions on their behalf.

Besides I couldn't get into a worse situation than I was already in. I was blind, deaf, no sense of smell, couldn't talk, couldn't feel and I couldn't move. How much worse can it get?

_Geez aren't you ball of happiness,_ said **The Voice** in a miserable tone that somehow seem to suite it,_ Look, you may not remember-hell I don't even remember properly- but we've been in tighter situations than this. And believe me if your anything like you were before, and trust me I'm sure you are, will probably be in __**another**__ tight situation by the end of the day. Now, back to the topic at hand, when I told you earlier to heal I wasn't talking about waiting around for and being patient. I was talking about using your gift. Your power._

At this point I was confused. What power was The Voice talking about? From what I'd gathered the only power I had was a knack for getting into trouble.

_Trust me my friend. This is something extremely unique. An ability not many can tap into. The power to heal yourself at will, faster than evolution has aloud. Of course that not the only thing that it can be used for, it can also be used for more destructive methods. Knowing you you'll have to learn that soon. But for now, I want you to do this. Imagine that your surrounded by a field of warm energy. It is shaped like your body with barely ten centimetres of distance between you. Now imagine that your absorbing the warmth from the field. But don't imagine that your taking it all. Imagine it as if the energy your taking is being replenished._

I did as The Voice instructed. And as I followed the guide lines it had been giving me, I suddenly realized I could feel something. Warmth! I truly did not know what to say… if I could say anything. On the outside, I was experiencing a sense for the first time. On the inside, I felt at peace as though The Universe itself had come to a stop (and for all I knew it had).

_Alright, let's not rush ahead of ourselves here. Now that was just part one. Part two involves you_ _picturing the warmth you feel rebuilding all the cells you've lost over the years. Don't imagine anything to complicated, for instance something out of a movie (weather you know what that is or not I don't know). Now the rest is patients. If I'm correct the process should be happening as I speak._

And I had to give to The Voice; it had given what was promised. I could already feel the effects of the healing process. I was beginning to feel…actually feel! To most this is not something important but to me, at that moment it was anything. To actually feel something, something cold and hard. Was it metal, I wondered? No! Metal did not feel so uneven. Stone perhaps. Yes…stone!

Then, out of the blue, came a ringing sound from my ear. I suddenly realised, that hadn't been there before! I could hear! I couldn't believe it! A minute ago I'd been nothing more than an active mind in a dormant body.

_I wouldn't get your hopes to high,_ The Voice pitched in,_ Cause knowing your luck, in the next ten seconds it will probably all go south._

At that moment I couldn't have cared less at what The Voice had to say. I could hear!

_Ten…_

Though the sounds I was hearing were awfully strange. Perhaps it was my hearing adjusting to being reactivated…

_Nine…_

But then…There hadn't been any problems with my sense of touch. They'd been fine form the get go…

_Eight…_

These noises appeared to hold no apparent pattern. They seemed to come in both quick bursts and small burst, and from relatively close to quite a distance away…

_Seven…_

Yet… I couldn't help but feel like I should know these noises. Part of me seemed pleased by the sound. The other part of me was not so happy and told me that as soon as my body was fully healed I should run as far as I could…

_Six…_

It was then they I realised what they were, even though it seemed impossible for me to know. Then again so is coming back from the dead with an unfortunate case of amnesia..

_Five…_

Perhaps I was just imagining things. I mean coming back from the day and hearing a voice in your head, like I said earlier, are not good sides…

_Four…_

But I know in my heart that I'm just trying to lie to myself. The Noises were getting closer…

_Three…_

I knew exactly what those noises are. For some they were the death of them. For other, a means to gain power…

_Two_…

These weapons travel all around the Universe, as the heralds of destruction and chaos…

_One…_

These weapons, the sounds… It was the sound of gunfire! And it was heading towards me!

_Told you…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Sight**

I thought perhaps at that moment, I'd be afraid. I may not remember the concept of being at deaths door but I still knew that it was a terrifying thing to die. But I was not afraid. In fact, I almost felt glad, like I'd gone away for an eternity and I was receiving a welcome home present.

I could feel hot rage boiling inside of me, like and inferno desperate to spread my anger over those who would fight against me!

_Wow wow WOW! I said imagine warmth around your body not a bloody volcano in your stomach! Now I know you want to go out there and give these.. whoever they are an arse kicking, but you won't be able too do that without first calming down. It's as a wise man once said, patience is the key and survival is the door. And that door is going to stay locked until you get your objectives sorted out._

And had to admit that The Voice was right. There was not point having all this anger at my demand unless I could unleash it. And that meant I first needed to heal. So I closed my mind to my anger, the sound of gunfire and the strange cold surface beneath my feet. I began then to re-imagine the field of warm energy around me. And soon it was there again, surrounding me in its mending warmth. And as it began to rebuild what was left to replace I made a quick list of what I was going to do once I was able to move.

Find the weapon wielders and eliminate them if they prove a threat.

Discover my location and any information on who or what I may be.

Get the annoying Voice out of my head.

_And I thought we were just starting o get along…_

The healing process was taking longer than before. I assumed because my thoughts kept slipping towards the nearing battle. The sound of gunshots didn't do that much good either. But every now and then, I caught a glimpse of the world outside the realm of darkness that was my mind. I had to say it… I was not impressed. Then I guess most people, when put into my situation, would probably be disappointed to learn that they were in a bloody tomb! How did I know this you may ask? Well though a may have forgotten every aspect of my previous life, I still knew what a tomb looked like. Mine was no different. Dark, gloomy, made of stone and sand and two guards, I assumed they were guards, bodies lying on the floor covered in golden armour.

Now there was one item that did confuse me. A bag. A shoulder bag to be precise. There was nothing extraordinary about the bag, nothing that I could see. At first. I raised myself slowly from where I was sitting. I hadn't wanted to push myself to much. After all I had not moved my muscles in who knows how long. I didn't want to over do it and break something. But to my surprise, I did not fall to the ground in a pile of dust and bones as if in some sort of Disney flick. I actually felt strong, powerful even as though there was no force in the universe that could stop me.

I heard the Voice in my head cackle slightly, _Yes you go out there, you take on the Universe. But perhaps you should do that with more than a pair of pants on your body._

I look down at my body and realized, slightly embarrassingly, that I was half naked. And to think that I had planned to make a quick escape only moments ago did not help.

_You know, you have the ability to come back from the dead but when it comes to modesty you have as much sense as a brick._

I was not amused.

Clothing wasn't that hard to find. It turned out that I (before I lost my memory) had packed my bag, I assumed it was mine, with some clothing… and some other things.

On the clothing side there was pair of simple blue jeans, white shoes with red shoelaces, a plain blue t-shirt, a green hoodie, a leather coat and a pair of black sunglasses. It quickly donned all the items (even the sunglasses that somehow made the room look brighter than it was) and went on to the…_strange_ items. Among these were; two handguns, an automatic rifle, two foot long blades ,a bow, 20 arrows, and arrow holder that was shaped like an x over my front and back (it seemed to hold the rifle), two sheathes for the blades and two holsters. I donned these also. And though I thought my body would be weighed down by everything, it seemed no more heavy than a pencil.

I drew the pistol and let the clip slide out. I learned three things in those few seconds. One, I was left handed. Two, whatever ammo I was carrying didn't seem to rot over time. And three, always keep you eyes out for six feet tall creatures wearing dark blue armour that probably weighed as much as six elephants carrying a weapon the size of a full grown sheep, and don't let them sneak up on you.

The words 'Oh shit' summarised my situation perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: First Sight**

I thought perhaps at that moment, I'd be afraid. I may not remember the concept of being at deaths door but I still knew that it was a terrifying thing to die. But I was not afraid. In fact, I almost felt glad, like I'd gone away for an eternity and I was receiving a welcome home present.

I could feel hot rage boiling inside of me, like and inferno desperate to spread my anger over those who would fight against me!

_Wow wow WOW! I said imagine warmth around your body not a bloody volcano in your stomach! Now I know you want to go out there and give these.. whoever they are an arse kicking, but you won't be able too do that without first calming down. It's as a wise man once said, patience is the key and survival is the door. And that door is going to stay locked until you get your objectives sorted out._

And had to admit that The Voice was right. There was not point having all this anger at my demand unless I could unleash it. And that meant I first needed to heal. So I closed my mind to my anger, the sound of gunfire and the strange cold surface beneath my feet. I began then to re-imagine the field of warm energy around me. And soon it was there again, surrounding me in its mending warmth. And as it began to rebuild what was left to replace I made a quick list of what I was going to do once I was able to move.

Find the weapon wielders and eliminate them if they prove a threat.

Discover my location and any information on who or what I may be.

Get the annoying Voice out of my head.

_And I thought we were just starting o get along…_

The healing process was taking longer than before. I assumed because my thoughts kept slipping towards the nearing battle. The sound of gunshots didn't do that much good either. But every now and then, I caught a glimpse of the world outside the realm of darkness that was my mind. I had to say it… I was not impressed. Then I guess most people, when put into my situation, would probably be disappointed to learn that they were in a bloody tomb! How did I know this you may ask? Well though a may have forgotten every aspect of my previous life, I still knew what a tomb looked like. Mine was no different. Dark, gloomy, made of stone and sand and two guards, I assumed they were guards, bodies lying on the floor covered in golden armour.

Now there was one item that did confuse me. A bag. A shoulder bag to be precise. There was nothing extraordinary about the bag, nothing that I could see. At first. I raised myself slowly from where I was sitting. I hadn't wanted to push myself to much. After all I had not moved my muscles in who knows how long. I didn't want to over do it and break something. But to my surprise, I did not fall to the ground in a pile of dust and bones as if in some sort of Disney flick. I actually felt strong, powerful even as though there was no force in the universe that could stop me.

I heard the Voice in my head cackle slightly, _Yes you go out there, you take on the Universe. But perhaps you should do that with more than a pair of pants on your body._

I look down at my body and realized, slightly embarrassingly, that I was half naked. And to think that I had planned to make a quick escape only moments ago did not help.

_You know, you have the ability to come back from the dead but when it comes to modesty you have as much sense as a brick._

I was not amused.

Clothing wasn't that hard to find. It turned out that I (before I lost my memory) had packed my bag, I assumed it was mine, with some clothing… and some other things.

On the clothing side there was pair of simple blue jeans, white shoes with red shoelaces, a plain blue t-shirt, a green hoodie, a leather coat and a pair of black sunglasses. It quickly donned all the items (even the sunglasses that somehow made the room look brighter than it was) and went on to the…_strange_ items. Among these were; two handguns, an automatic rifle, two foot long blades ,a bow, 20 arrows, and arrow holder that was shaped like an x over my front and back (it seemed to hold the rifle), two sheathes for the blades and two holsters. I donned these also. And though I thought my body would be weighed down by everything, it seemed no more heavy than a pencil.

I drew the pistol and let the clip slide out. I learned three things in those few seconds. One, I was left handed. Two, whatever ammo I was carrying didn't seem to rot over time. And three, always keep you eyes out for six feet tall creatures wearing dark blue armour that probably weighed as much as six elephants carrying a weapon the size of a full grown sheep, and don't let them sneak up on you.

The words 'Oh shit' summarised my situation perfectly.

**Chapter 3: Judgement**

"_Dushnakau vagas nugar vintu!" _Said the strange being. Of course, the word no sense at first. Then the word entered my brain and were changed into something else.

_Hand in the air, stay still!_

And as any sane person, creature, or alien would I followed his instructions. I could feel my heart beating in my chest, like at any moment in would burst out of my chest. And yet, I did not feel the cold grasp of fear. This I couldn't understand. I was in a hostile situation, a creature was holding an all out **ignoramus **weapon to my back. And yet I felt no fear. That, however, did not mean I was void of feeling. For in it's absence I felt something else. Something warm. But not a niece let's get cosy on the couch type of warm. No, this was a destructive type of warmth. The flame that fuels wars. The spark that set's of the volcano. The lava that burns the chains that hold hell to the ground. And every second the creature wasted, the temperature of this fire rose. Then it erupted, as though Hades himself was fuelling the flame. I felt flowing through me, like a wave of energy that could obliterate worlds. It filled every part of my body, from the soles of my feet to the top of my head. It wasn't blissful, it wasn't peaceful, it wasn't painful. To describe it in words was not enough to explain how great a feeling it was. For it was anger, and hate and mischief, that made the core bonds of this great feeling. Whatever this was, however it was made, I wanted more.

Though what was strange, was that what I felt on the inside did not change my outside appearance. For I felt like an eternity had passed but it had barely been a few seconds.

The creature, who remained unaware of what I called my 'power-rush', had most likely decided on what as to do with me.

" _Farendako nudelmad haaku!" _ Yelled the beast.

_On your knees prisoner! _

I hadn't even noticed he'd spoken until the words were reformed in my head. I was just about to comply, when something told me not to. Some strange instinct. So, now following the instinct to whatever outcome, I turned slowly to face my captor. I could not see his face as he was wearing a mask. I looked at the mask and where I expected his eyes to be, and spoke my first word.

"No."

The word slipped from my mouth like silk. So calm was in presented, devoid of emotion, that the creature turned it's head and 45 degree angle to indicate his confusion. The creature repeated its self. And again I replied…

"No."

The creature did not take kindly in my repeating of statements. It decided that the best motivator for my co-operation was fear. That was my assumption when it stepped menacingly forward and pointed the weapon at my chest.

" _Ququq latar!" _It all but yelled these words.

_Final warning! _

I looked at the creature and it took a step back, seeing the rage on my face. It was my turn to talk. And where the creature held back from yelling, I did not.

"Do you not grab the concept of no!" The words boomed out of my mouth. "Perhaps you haven't heard, hell I didn't even realize this till this very moment, but I do not take kindly to threats!"

The creature stood, stunned, at my outburst something he had not anticipated. Then he recovered and raised his cannon till it starred me in the face.

"_Cut fulla sulla jacopop, NACT DU TRANSATA!"_

_If you will not obey, THEN YOU WILL DIE!_

In the half a second it took me to translate his words, the creature had was halfway down pulling the trigger and ending my life. My instinct, that thankfully were great enough to register and process all this information, took control of my mind and body. My hand, like a bolt of lightning, striked out and grabbed the end of the barely and forcing it to face away from my head and towards anywhere else. By that time, the trigger was pulled and what appeared as a ball of light shot from the weapon and went straight into the wall. It was quite lucky since it had literally skimmed my face, and demolished what I hoped were good looks. This was not however my top priority. The fact that I'd almost died was. And if I was mad before, that I was rightfully pissed off now.

I looked at the creature, who had only moments ago claimed that it would be my death, now quivering in fear of me. It's last words still ran through my head as clear as whistle. I looked at the creature and gave a sharks grin before speaking.

" I warned you that I don't take kindly to threats." Realising our hands were still joined on the gun, his by the trigger and me by the barrel, I tightened my grip, taking notice of how my fingers pierced the metal. Weather it was anger or adrenaline that allowed this, or perhaps simply a bad choice of material by the manufactures, I cared little. Only that the creature was now shaking uncontrollable, as though he were surrounded by ice. With a flick of the wrist, the weapon left it's grasp and shattering against the wall. Before it had even registered what had happened, the flat palm of my hand met his armoured chest. The creature was sent flying across the room and crashed into the rough hard surface of the wall. My hand still outstretched, and the anger still burning in my heart, I did something that not even the creature could expect. Something that was heard of but not seen by the common life form. Something that brought war lords to their knees. For in that moment I used the anger inside of me, seconds ago only a dim light in eternal darkness but now a blaze of hells fury, and unleashed, through my hand, as it felt within my body.

I created fire!


End file.
